We are the Crystal Gems!
by medeamoviesmusicgoddess
Summary: The original Crystal Gems fought Homeworld to protect humanity, but they didn't expect to get married and have kids. Masquerading as ordinary humans, they came to reside in Washington. It was there they lived out their lives until they gave up their physical forms for their grandchildren. And now the new Crystal Gems are ready to fight for humanity just like grandparents did! Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Yes, yes, Mmmg is back. First of all, I was just want to say how sorry I am for being absent for so long. I've been really busy for the past year, and then I had to get a new laptop because my old one got broken. Anyway, since then I've been working on a lot of new stories. So far I haven't uploaded them because I wanted to have a good portion of them done so I can update regularly. Like this story for example. I've been working on this for quite a while, so it's going to be some time before my updates slow down.**

 **I also have a poll up on my profile page about a pairing for another upcoming story. So stop by and participate.**

 **But enough about me. Let's get on with this awesome story!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing. The Crystal Gems belong to Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar, and** **Twilight** **belongs** **to Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

Seth ran as fast as he could up the giant hill. He clamored up the wide smooth path that encircled the beach side house connected to the giant monument of a praying goddess. He felt a shudder run down his spine as he made his way through the force-field that surrounded the temple. With a grin he hopped up the steps of the porch two at a time landing in front of the door. Seth ran through open the screen door with excitement.

"Hey guys! You'll never guess - _AHH_!" Seth was caught off guard by a giant green centipede-like monster that pounced on him, making the boy fall to the ground.

"Whoops! Sorry about that kiddo!" Mikey said with a grin whipping out his amethyst whip. He cracked it against the centipede wrapping it around the creature's body and pulled it off of Seth's body. Seth scrambled away from the creature and onto the couch, noticing that there were dozens of the green centipede creatures roaming everywhere.

"Whoa!" Seth cried, kicking away one that was trying to climb up his leg. "What are these things?" He asked, looking around.

"Centipedels." Angela said through gritted teeth as she tried pulling one centipede out from underneath the coffee table. Her long brown hair was in disarray because of the creature struggling in her grasps. "They somehow were able to invade the temple."

"Do we have to get rid of them?" Seth asked as he walked up to the older girl, trying to get a better look at the centipede in her arms. "They're so cool!" He tried petting one but jumped back when the creature spat green saliva at him, its spit melting through the wooden floor. Meanwhile, Mikey threw one against the wall of the house, quickly taking notice of a strange occurrence that was happening when they destroyed a centipede.

"Uh guys." Mikey called out gaining everyone's attention. "None of these have gems." He said, his light blonde hair askew from all the fighting.

"There must be a mother centipede close by." Jacob said, punching a centipede that had come up from behind him.

"If that's the case we have to find it before anyone else gets hurt." Angela added.

"Ooh! I can come too." Seth said happily wanting to help.

"Seth you can't." Angela chided softly, snapping the neck of the centipede that she was holding. "It's too dangerous."

"But I-" Jacob placed a hand on Seth's shoulder, making the boy look up at him.

"Seth, until you can control your gem you can't come with us." He said softly, knowing that the young boy really wanted help. "You could get seriously injured." Seth sighed, his shoulders slouching in defeat.

"Okay." He said sadly looking at the ground. "I'll stay here."

"Hey cheer up kid." Mikey said with a sympathetic grin, his light blue eyes dancing with mirth. "Maybe next time? Eh?"

"Yeah sure." Seth said with a disappointed shrug, knowing full well that next time actually meant when he could summon his gem which was never going to happen in the near future. The three older teens spared Seth a worried glance before looking at one another. They knew that Seth was upset about not being able to go with them on missions, but there was nothing they could do about. It was for his own good. Each of them gave Seth heartfelt goodbye before they left the temple to find and destroy the mother centipede.

Seth sighed as he watched the others go before clambering up to the higher floor of the house and collapsing on the bed. Hiding underneath the covers of his bed, he grabbed the remote off his bedside table. He turned on the TV and not really paying attention to what was happening.

Jacob, Mikey, and Angela always left him behind to do serious Crystal Gem business. Despite his reluctance about being left behind, Seth understood their reasoning behind it. After all, what help would he be in a battle between monsters when Seth couldn't even summon his gem weapon. At the thought of his gem weapon, Seth sat up and lifted up his shirt. He looked down at the rose quartz gem embedded in his belly button. It was hard to believe that he was even part Gem but the evidence was there, clear as day, inside his naval.

Seth got the shock of his life when he woke up one day to find his stomach glowing pink light and found a pinkish-red gem forming in his belly button. He was a scared and confused mess until Jacob had somehow made it into Seth's room and calmed the child down. He explained to Seth how their grandparents were the first Crystal Gems to come to earth, where they battled monsters and saved humanity from disasters.

The first person to be awaken was Jacob, who turned out to be the descendant of Garnet. Then Mikey was next – the descendant of Amethyst – and then came Angela, the descendant of Pearl. Ever since their gems had awaken, they took it upon themselves to continue the original Crystal Gems' fight to save humanity. They reopened the Crystal temple that used to be the home of Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Rose Quartz and turned it into a hideout for themselves. With the help of the journals left behind by the original Gems, Jacob, Mikey, and Angela were able to summon and control their weapons and gem powers. Seth on the other hand . . . Seth still had a long way to go before he arrived at the level the other Gems were. The only thing his gem could do was glow ominously and sometimes summon force field bubbles and a shield, but he couldn't control them. He still couldn't fight gem monsters and because of this he usually stayed at the Crystal Temple when Mikey, Angela, Jacob were away.

Hours passed before the familiar light of the warp pad lit up the room and the Crystal Gems appeared on top of the crystal pedestal.

"We're back!" Mikey said with a grin. Seth scrambled out of bed with a cheerful grin on his face and ran over to them. He flung himself onto the first person he came into contact with—which was Jacob-and wrapped his arms around them. Jacob laughed and hugged the boy back.

"I see that we were missed." Jacob commented with a small smile.

"Did you find the mother centipede?" Seth asked eagerly as all four of the gems stepped down from warp pad.

"Yes," Angela answered flicking a stray brown hair out of her face. "We already bubbled the gem and banished it to underneath the temple."

"I really wish I could have helped. I'm supposed to be a Gem but I can't even summon my weapon." Seth sulked, but his moodiness was ruined when Angela ruffled his hair making the younger boy giggle.

"It's okay Seth. You'll figure it out someday." Angela said optimistically. "Until then, you just have to be patient." She said with a smile.

"Yeah 're still one of us! Even if your gem is useless!" Mikey said with a grin. Angela made an angry noise in the back of her throat at Mikey's comment and sent him a look that said 'not helping.' Seeing her anger, Mikey quickly backtracked. "I meant that we wouldn't be the Crystal Gems without you!"

"Anyway," Jacob said changing the subject. "How about we go for pizza to celebrate?" He suggested and happy murmurs of agreement rang throughout the group. "And Seth." Jacob called out pulling the boy back. "You never know. You might go on a mission sooner than you think." He said with a mysterious smile.

And it turned out that sooner than you think had come. A few days had passed until a new problem had come up.

* * *

 **And that concludes the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it! And if you do, please review. It's really great to here people's compliments.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Luna Sea Spire

**Disclaimer - I own nothing expect this idea. All rights go to the creators of Twilight and Steven Universe.**

* * *

"No."

"But!"

"No."

"But!"

"Seth you can't come to the Lunar Sea Spire with us!" Angela said turning to look at the younger boy with a frown. "It's too dangerous." Seth stared up at the tall girl, huffing in frustration. All day Seth had been asking Angela if he could accompany her and the others to the Lunar Sea Spire—an old oasis for gems—when Seth overheard Jacob and Mikey talking about it.

"Oh come on Angie lighten up and let the kid come." Mikey said with an easy grin. "Besides, it'll be educational~" He said in a sing-song voice.

"I don't know." Angela said uncertainly, her gaze slipping from Seth and Mikey. "Jacob? What do you think?" She turned to the unofficial leader of the Crystal Gems. Jacob got up from the couch and walked over to Angela and Seth.

"I don't see why not." Jacob said with a smile and ruffled Seth's hair, making the boy giggle.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Seth said cheerfully, happy that he was finally going to be able to go on a real mission.

"Seth calm down." Angela said with a laugh, her brown eyes dancing with mirth. "Now this is the Moon goddess Statue." She said lifting up a small stature of a praying woman. "With this we will be able to restore the Lunar Sea Spire to its former glory." Angela explained. "I want you to hold it for now." She said, holding out the statue to Seth. Seth quickly accepted the responsibility and gazed the mood goddess statue in awe.

"I'll take really good care of it." Seth said. Angela smiled.

"I know you will." She said. "I believe-"

"Will you two hurry up?! We got a Sea Spire to save!" Mikey shouted interrupting Angela. She gave the boy a scathing look before turning back to Seth.

"Like I was about to say- Seth?" She turned around, looking for the boy. "Where did you go?"

"I'm over here!" He shouted from the higher level of the house. He brought a bag and began packing things. "This is my very first mission and I have to be prepared for anything." He explained before zipping up his backpack and joining the others on the warp pad.

"Everyone ready?" Jacob asked and when he heard three yes' he activated the warp pad.

Bright white light filled their vision as their bodies levitated of the ground and blasted off through the beam of light. Seth looked around in wonder as everyone began to float. It still amazed him how they were able to travel all across the globe with the warp-pad. He had only used the warp-pad once or twice but Seth liked the weightless sensation that he always felt whenever he used the traveling device. However, the feeling didn't last long and all too soon Seth felt his feet touching the crystal surface of another warp pad.

"We're here." Jacob announced as the light died down. He stepped off the pad followed by Mikey and the others. Seth looked around in wonder. The Sea Spire was a tall ancient building that greatly resembled the leaning tower of Pizza. Surrounding the huge tower was tall waterfall, that encircled the building and at the bottom of the building was a moat.

"Gems transform." Jacob commanded interrupting Seth's gawking, Angela and Mikey nodded before summoning their weapons.

Angela pulled out her white spear from her pearl in her forehead. As she summoned her weapon a bright wave of light passed down from her head to her feet, transforming her civilian clothes into her gem garments. Instead of her usual t-shirt and jeans there was a sleeveless blue top with a see through chest and a pale yellow ballet skirt with pink tights, green socks and ballet slippers.

Mikey pulled out his jewel encrusted whip from the amethyst in his chest. His open button-up over a white tank top shifted into an oversized lavender tank-top that slipped off one shoulder revealing the strap of a smaller black tank top. He had on black leggings with star cutouts at the knees and white ankle boots.

Jacob summoned his giant gauntlets from the ruby and sapphire gem ebbed in his hands. His jacket and capris morphed to a one piece black and crimson suite with shoulder pads. Long back gloves covered his arm and middle finger and a futuristic orange-tinted visor covered his eyes. Jacob's long black hair that was usually tied back was cascaded over his shoulders and his back. It was a silky black color that was neat and straight without a hair out of place.

Seth looked at them in awe. In their Crystal Gem garments they almost looked exactly like the original Crystal Gems. Seth wondered if he would look something like Rose Quartz if he ever figured out how to use his gem. He had seen a picture of her with the other gems inside the temple. She was the only gem that wore a dress. Seth really hopped that he wouldn't have to-

"Are you coming or what?" Mikey called out to Seth from the cliff that he and the others had climbed.

"Coming!" Seth said already scurrying up the cliff and catching up to the others. He skidded to stop in front of the cliff nearly falling off if Jacob hadn't caught him at the last minute.

"Careful." The older teen warned. "You might fall into the stream." He said, gesturing to the slow moving path of water that encircled the old monument.

"So how are we going to get inside?" Angela questioned curiously. "The usual entrance to the Sea Spire has already crumbled away."

"Duh we just jump over it." Mikey explained with a roll of his eyes.

"We can't," Jacob said with a shake of his head. "There is a gravitational force field that pulls down anything that tries to get through, into the river." With unbelievable strength, Jacob easily picked up a nearby boulder and chucked it across the river. Instead of sailing across the river and landing into the Sea Spire, it stopped mid arch and was violently pulled down by gravity before crashing into the river.

"Okay~" Mikey said, twirling his whip. "Anyone else got a plan B?" As the three gems discussed what to do next, Seth began working on his own plan. He pulled out the rope he had packed inside of his backpack and tied it to a hook that he had found lying around at home. He swung it over his head before throwing it across, making it snag on one of the many arches of the Sea Spire.

"Seth no!" Mikey, Jacob, and Angela cried as their youngest member leaped over the cliff. The boy sailed through the air before roughly being pulled down by the gravitational force of the Sea-Fire.

"Just hold on Seth, we're coming!" Angela shouted form the cliff but Seth ignored her, instead he pulled himself up and began scaling the side of the mountain. Seth gritted his teeth as he fought against the pull of gravity and tugged himself through an opening in the archway. He jumped up with a victorious grin on his face.

"I did it!" Seth shouted, waving his hands in victory.

"Great idea Seth!" Mikey shouted from the other side. Following Seth's example he lassoed his whip, making it wrap around an archway. He grabbed both Jacob and Angela, lifting them of the ground and swinging them across. Seth jumped out of the way, as the three older teens tumbled into the Sea-Spire. Not wasting anytime, Angela jumped up and started checking Seth for injuries.

"Never, ever do that again!" Angela demanded worriedly but she softened her tone at the look Seth was giving her. "But . . . that was smart idea." She said making Seth smile proudly.

"Yeah good job Seth." Jacob said with adjusting his visor. "Now let's get a move on it." They quickly made their way up the tall spiraled building passing old and broken statues and structures. As they progressed higher and higher it became clearer that the Lunar Sea Spire was literately on the verge of collapsing.

"My goodness." Angela said looking around. "It's a wonder how the Sea Spire is still standing."

"Yup this place is a real dump." Mikey commented kicking a pile of rocks.

"I'm amazed that this place hasn't been infested with gem monsters yet." Angela said.

"Like that?" Seth questioned pointing up ahead.

"Yes, yes Seth like—don't touch that!" Angela cried pulling Seth away from the giant slug creature.

"What are they?" Seth asked curiously after Angela placed him on the ground again.

"Crystal Shrimp." Jacob answered. "Nasty bugs that are poisonous." He explained. "It seems that they've infested this entire level of the Sea Spire."

"Okay, okay no need to panic." Angela said even though no one was really panicking. "We can just come up with a plan." She stated. Angela used her gem to summon holographic versions of Mikey and Jacob. "Now Jake if you move over here." She said moving the hologram Jacob over to the other side of the room. "And use your gauntlets to create a mini earthquake. Then Mikey, if you use a spinning attack up here." She said moving the Mikey hologram to the top of the ceiling. "Then I'll-" Meanwhile Seth had dug out sandwiches he had packed and threw them over to the other side of the room. Sensing the food, the giant shrimps inched their way across the floor and began feeding, clearing a path.

"Right on Seth!" Mikey cheered with lazy grin and sauntered over to the other side.

"Wha-? How did you know that would work?" Angela asked in shock and Seth shrugged.

"I just thought they'd be hungry." Seth answered. Angela and Jacob shared a look and smiled at the simple answer.

"Well, good job." Jacob complimented and Seth preened in pride. They passed the crystal shrimps with no problems arising with Jacob leading the charge. It wasn't until he stopped out of nowhere making Mikey, Seth, and Angela bumped into one another that another obstacle crossed their path.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Mikey cried and he looked over Jacob shoulder to see their path being blocked by a giant stream of rushing water. Mikey turned to look at the Seth. "So kid, got any more of those golden ideas?"

"I think so." Seth murmured already digging through his backpack. He shuffled things around until his face lit up when he found what he was looking for. "Ah Ha!" He cried, bringing a cylinder like tube made of cloth. He pulled the string attached the cylinder and it popped into an inflatable raft.

"Woo hoo!" Mikey cheered in victory. "Go Seth!" Feeling confident, Seth threw the raft into the water. He was just about to climb in when the raft was carried away by the water's strong current.

"Awww!" Seth groaned in sadness as his idea failed. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder to see Jacob staring at him through his visor.

"Maybe next time." He said trying to cheer the boy up.

"It was a good try though!" Angela added and she elbowed Mikey in the ribs when he didn't say anything.

"OW!" He cried rubbing his abused rib and glared at the girl, but his gaze softened at the sad look that Seth was wearing. "Sorry, kid but they can't all be winners." He said with a shrug.

"But how are we going to get across now?" Seth asked looking at them all. To answer his question, Jacob used his gauntlets to punch a pillar, making it fall. He lifted it up and placed it across the river, creating a make-shift bridge. They all clamored across and walked up the spiraling staircase that led up the moon goddess temple. When they arrived at the top of the temple they walked up to the pedestal where the moon goddess statue would mostly likely sit.

"Okay Seth, bring out the moon goddess statue so we can restore the Lunar Sea Spire." Angela said. Seth nodded and began searching through his backpack. Jacob, Angela, Mikey waited patiently for Seth to bring out the Moon Goddess Statue but as time ticked on their youngest member still hadn't brought out the statue. "Seth?" Angela gazed at the boy.

"I-I can't find it." Seth answered hysterically. He frantically searched the contents of his bag again but still couldn't find the stature. "It's not here!"

"Then where is it?"

"I must have left it at home!" Seth cried in desperation.

"Oh! There's no time to go back!" Angela cried looking up to the sky. "The moon is almost over head!" And truth be told the moon was already high in the sky, there was only seconds left before the full reached its peak. "What do we do now?!"

"I have an idea!" Seth cried. He brought out the ice pack that he had packed. Mikey and Angela looked at it uncertainly.

"Could that work?" Mikey asked looking Jacob. The long haired boy shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe?" He answered and with nothing else to loose Seth stepped up and placed the ice pack on the pedestal. Everyone held their breath as the moon finally reached its peak. They watched as the moon pedestal began to glow a supernatural light and the ice pack began to levitate. The ice slowly began to vibrate with energy until it burst sending water and ice everywhere. Then all of a sudden the ground beneath their feet also began to vibrate. Slowly the waterfall surrounding the Lunar Sea Spire began to close, swallowing the building. "Brace yourself!" Jacob warned just before Mikey fell into him. All too soon the Sea Spire began to descend into the ocean, leaving nothing behind.

Four heads popped out of the piece of ocean that the Lunar Sea Spire used to occupy. Seth slowly caught his breath as he swam closer to the Gems.

"Oh man I really messed up! I broke the Lunar Sea Spire!" He cried in despair.

"It's alright Seth, the building was rundown anyway." Angela said, wet brown hair sticking to her face. "You did fine."

"Yeah," Mikey added. "Like two out of four of your ideas worked." He said, combing wet hair out of his face. "That's like 50 percent!" Seth gave a smile.

"I guess—I guess you're right." He said with a shrug. "You win some, you lose some." Then something started to bubble beside them, and out popped the yellow raft that Seth had lost during the path to the top of the Sea Spire. Everyone looked at the small life boat in shock before Seth cheered in victory. All four of them climbed into the boat with Mikey and Angela cheering Seth's victory. Jacob parted his long damp hair and spat out sea water before gauging the distance of where they were.

"It's a three hour paddle home." Jacob said bluntly, cutting their cheer short.

* * *

 **Wow Jake, who knew you were such a party popper.**

 **So that concludes another chapter of We are the Crystal Gems. If you liked review and favorite and don't forget to participate in my poll that's on my profile please.**


End file.
